Le goût du Paradis
by SweetNina
Summary: En rentrant ce soir-là, Drago vit qu'il avait tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé


_**Le goût du Paradis**_

_En rentrant ce soir-là, Drago vit qu'il avait tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé._

Drago Malefoy abaissa fermement la poignée en argent finement sculptée d'une main, ouvrant ainsi en grand la porte en chêne blanc qui donnait sur sa chambre, tandis que, de son autre main, il s'évertuait à desserrer sa cravate.

A cette heure de la nuit, ses enfants devaient déjà dormir et Astéria lisait sans aucun doute ses romans moldus dont elle était fan, confortablement installée dans leur grand lit à la lumière de la lampe magique de chevet, et attendant son retour.

Pourtant, la vision qui s'offrit à lui n'était pas celle qu'il s'imaginait.

La lampe magique diffusait bien une douce lueur mais n'éclairait pas Astéria lisant tranquillement.

Sa femme était allongée sur le dos au milieu du lit, profondément endormie. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient répandus sur les oreillers, formant un contraste avec les draps crèmes. Sa chemise de nuit en satin vert pâle à fines bretelles épousait comme une seconde peau sa silhouette toutes en courbes, et une brusque vague de désir incendia les sens de Drago.

Mais celle-ci était toutefois attenuée par la présence de ses enfants autour d'elle, également endormis.

Scorpius, âgé de cinq ans, avait calé sa tête blonde dans le creux de l'épaule d'Asteria, son petit corps plaqué contre le sien et recouvert d'un drap. Il avait la main sur le ventre de sa mère et elle entourait sa taille de son bras.

De l'autre côté d'Asteria, occupant tout l'espace droit du lit - son côté -, se trouvait Héméra et Cassiopée, ses petites jumelles de sept mois qui rêvaient.

Cassiopée, reconnaissable par son body rose pâle, était collée contre le flanc de sa mère, agrippant entre ses doigts le tissu de la nuisette d'Asteria en suçant son pouce.

Héméra lui tournait résolument le dos, serrant quant à elle dans son petit poing fermé l'index d'Asteria, son pouce dans la bouche également, adorable dans son pyjama jaune.

Lentement, pour ne pas faire de bruit, Drago s'approcha de ce tableau enchanteur. Il les contempla longuement, imprimant dans sa mémoire cette image de sa famille endormie. C'était là tout ce qu'il avait jamais rêvé d'avoir.

Avec délicatesse, il se pencha par-dessus Scopius et déposa un baiser sur le front d'Asteria. Celle-ci bougea la tête de côté, étira une jambe et papillonna des yeux, plongeant ses extraordianires prunelles d'un kaléidoscope de vert, teinté de jaune, dans celles gris argentées de son mari.

«** Hey... **»

Elle lui sourit, les paupières lourdes de fatigue, et caressa sa joue de sa main froide qui n'était pas prise par Héméra.

«** Bonsoir **»

Il l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, évitant ainsi qu'elle ne bouge plus et réveille les enfants, mais se recula rapidement quand il la sentit l'attirer d'avantage vers elle et qu'il manqua de basculer sur Scorpius.

**«**** Je vais mettre les enfants au lit, ****»** chuchota-t-il pour la rassurer après avoir remarqué son regard confus.

**«**** Les enfants ? ****»**

Elle semblait étonnée, et Drago sourit en la voyant observer tour à tour Scorpius et les jumelles, comme s'il elle ne se souvenait plus pourquoi ils étaient là. Il avait toujours eu sur elle l'effet de lui faire tout oublier de ce qui l'entourait, de près ou de loin.

**«**** Quelle heure est-il ? Je me suis endormie c'est ça ?** s'enquit Asteria sans laisser à Drago le temps de répondre. **Je me rappelle avoir fermé les yeux un instant après la lecture aux enfants, ****»**enchaîna-t-elle aussitôt

**«**** Je viens juste de rentrer, je ne sais pas si tu as dormi longtemps,** répondit Drago en soulevant précautieusement Scorpius dans ses bras. **Non ! ne bouge pas, je m'en occupe, ****»** ordonna-t-il en voyant Asteria se redresser dans les coussins, le doigt toujours prisonnier de l'étreinte d'Héméra, et Cassiopée tirant inconsciemment sur sa chemise de nuit.

Avec un sourire reconnaissant, elle se recoucha pour admirer à loisir ses petites filles endormies, glissant la main dans leurs boucles noires, courtes et soyeuses. Elles avaient hérité de ses cheveux.

Drago passa son bras sous les jambes de Scorpius, l'asseyant sur sa hanche, alors que la tête de son fils se calait contre son épaule et que son souffle chaud lui chatouillait le cou. Il traversa silencieusement le couloir pour rejoindre la chambre du garçon.

Asteria l'avait peinte en bleu, décidant d'en finir avec cette vieille tradition qui voulait que les chambres des enfants de familles de Serpentards depuis des générations soient toujours vertes et argents. Encore un signe de rébellion contre l'éducation des Sang-Pur transmise par ses parents. Lucius avait failli en faire une crise d'apoplexie, avant de reconnaître que, de tout façon quoi qu'il dise, Asteria ne l'écouterait pas, ce qui n'avait pas était faux.

Drago coucha son fils dans son lit et le recouvrit de la couette. Scorpius avait une extraordinaire tendance à s'emmêler dans ses draps, finissant toujours invariablement ficellé sans pouvoir plus bouger. Asteria s'en amusait beaucoup, affirmant qu'elle faisait pareil quand elle était petite.

Drago l'observa qui rêvait. A première vue, Scorpius lui ressemblait énormèment : il avait ses fins cheveux d'un blond pâle, presque blanc, l'ovale de son visage, son menton volontaire et les traits fins, délicats, aristocrates. En revanche, il avait hérité de sa mère son petit nez retroussé, le dessin de ses lèvres, et ses magnifiques yeux verts clairs, et Drago avait toujours l'étrange sensation de voir Asteria quand il regardait Scorpius dans les yeux.

Il embrassa la douce joue du garçon et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Son fils gigota mais ne se réveilla pas.

**«**** Fais de beaux rêves, Scorp' ****»**

Il revint ensuite auprès de sa femme, qui n'avait effectivement pas bougé. Elle ne tourna pas la tête vers lui à son retour, contemplant leurs bébés.

**«**** Héméra ne veut pas me lâcher, ****»** déclara-t-elle en agitant son idex, encore prisonnier de sa fille.

Drago sourit et fit glisser le revers de son doigt sur la joue rebondie d'Héméra.

**«**** Elles te ressemblent de plus en plus. ****»**

**«**** Il est encore trop tôt pour le dire**, fit-elle valoir en levant la tête vers lui. **Et je trouve au contraire qu'elles ressemblent à Scorpius, ils sont tous les trois un parfait mélange de nous deux. ****»**

**« ****Scorpius a tes yeux, ****»** répliqua Drago en tenant délicatement Cassiopée contre lui, son poing encore resseré autour de la nuisette d'Asteria.

**«**** Et les jumelles les tiens, ****»** rétorqua-t-elle, tout en tirant sur son vêtement pour le libérer de la poigne de Cassiopée, et observa son mari l'installer sur son bras gauche. Avec son bras valide, il essaya d'attraper Héméra, sans toutefois faire tomber Cassiopée. Un vrai travail d'équilibriste.

**« ****Tu as pris de l'assurance depuis la première fois où tu as tenu un bébé, mon amour, ****»** remarqua, amusée, Asteria.

**«**** J'espère bien, avec trois enfants, j'ai eu le temps de m'entraînner, ****»** rit-il.

Mais le voyant quelque peu en difficulté, elle lui vint en aide en déposant Héméra sur son bras. Elle força un peu pour libérer son index et embrassa tour à tour ses filles.

**«**** Bonne nuit mes trésors. ****»**

Drago les conduisit dans la nurserie blanche et mauve et les coucha chacune dans leur berceau, où était inscrit leur prénom dans le bois blanc. Elles étaient autant entourées l'une que l'autre de peluches, certaines toutes petites, d'autres plus grosses qu'elles. Héméra grogna et gigota dans tous les sens quand il la recouvrit d'un léger drap, ce qui le fit sourire, alors que Cassiopée émit un petit soupire, presque un ronflement, qui fit fondre son coeur.

Il les embrassa également, puis pour la troisième fois ce soir-là, il regagna sa chambre. Asteria était couchée sur le flanc, face au lit, les yeux fermés. Drago se déshabilla, gardant simplement son caleçon et rejoignit sa femme. Asteria se colla immédiatement contre lui, la tête sur son épaule, la main sur son coeur et releva une jambe sur ses hanches, le coinçant entre le matelas et elle, tandis qu'il la serrait à la taille.

Au petit sourire mutin qu'elle affichait, Drago se dit que sa position n'était pas innocente et qu'elle sentait ainsi très clairement son sexe durcir, sur lequel sa cuisse veloutée appuyait.

**«**** Ah tu veux la jouer comme ça. Tu sais que tu vas perdre n'est-ce pas ? ****»** interrogea-t-il, tandis qu'une de ses mains glissait sur la peau nue de sa jambe, la faisait frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

Asteria se releva sur le coude, et le fixa droit dans les yeux avec défi.

**«**** Peut-être bien, chéri. ****»**

Elle éclata de rire quand il se jeta sur elle, l'immobilisant de tout son poids et l'embrassa à perdre haleine. Leurs langues se rejoignirent, se séparant uniquement pour faire passer la nuisette d'Asteria par-dessus sa tête, avant que Drago ne parte en exploration du corps de son épouse, qu'il connaissait par coeur.

**«**** Tu veux me faire un autre bébé ? ****»** le taquina-t-elle, le souffle court, griffant légèrement le dos musclé de Drago, qui se figea un instant pour répondre.

**«**** Non, trois me suffise amplement**, avoua-t-il doucement, la regardant droit dans les yeux, puis il ajouta, plus coquin.** Mais rien ne nous empêche de profiter du plaisir d'essayer... ****»**

Asteria rit, de ce rire qu'il adorait entendre, avant de l'attirer à elle, reprenant ses lèvres pour qu'ils finissent ce qu'ils avaient commencé.

Pour Drago, Asteria Malefoy avait le goût du Paradis...


End file.
